


Поперек скрипта

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Однажды они понимают, что игра будет переиграна снова и снова.





	Поперек скрипта

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, Детройт 2  
> В идейном смысле кроссовер с Вестворлдом
> 
> Написано на арт:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845122/v845122113/b5e2e/8_sssgd4O0Q.jpg

Неделька выдалась не из простых. Как и месяц, и весь чертов год! Группа полицейских, укрывшихся в здании старого магазина, заметно поредела.  
— Нужно уходить, — Гэвин Рид выглянул на улицу с риском выхватить пулю, — мы тут долго не протянем.  
— Я не вижу безопасных путей отступления, — РК900 выдернул его из-под обстрела, по его щеке черкнула пуля, срезая скин. Миг спустя кожа восстановилась.  
Свистело все сильнее. Их зажало между армией андроидов и войсками Уоррен, в городе уже не было правительства вне военного командования. Гэвин коротко оглядел выжившую группу. После того, как они потеряли Тину, остались только еще двое: Хэнк Андерсон и его РК800. Пиздец, что тут сказать. Почти весь отдел погиб за эту неделю острой фазы, когда стрельба шла уже везде.  
РК900 коснулся его плеча.  
— Пусть они уходят. Мы можем прикрыть отступления или пытаться пробиваться, но лучше бы прикрыть.  
— Еще мне жестянки не диктовали, — буркнул Гэвин скорее по привычке, скользнул взглядом — держится вроде, тостер несчастный. Три дырки в груди, но держится, просто весь синий.  
Тириума у них тоже было не особо много. Разделить группу? Остаться?  
— Мы должны доставить сообщение в штаб Маркуса, — РК800 неловко улыбнулся, — боюсь, еще пара часов — и оно просто устареет.  
— Валите. Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, — Рид закатил глаза.  
Как блядь так вышло, что он помогает сраным андроидам, он все еще не вполне осознал. РК900 снова выглянул, просчитывая путь, и скинул его РК800.  
Рид все еще упрямо называл их для себя по номерам, а не по именам. Никакие они не Коннор и Ричард. Никакие не... Он передернул затвор и лег на позицию, выцеливая солдата за баррикадой. Военный опыт не пропьешь, думал он, принимая огонь на себя. Рядом лежал, отстреливая патрон за патроном, Ричард. РК900. Гильзы звякали по полу магазина, отлетая в угол к пустым банкам газировки и мертвому андроиду-консультанту.  
— Вертушки взлетели. Они не дойдут. — Сказал Ричард. — Опоздали. Если только чудом...  
Крупнокалиберные пулеметы срезали бегущих, Рид выругался, укрываясь за хлипкой стеной. Остались только они вдвоем. Они еще могли доставить сообщение. Шанс не очень, но...  
— Нет смысла, — качнул головой Ричард, — шансов нет. Ноль процентов. У нас осталось всего несколько минут.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Всегда есть...  
— Нет. Давай к холодильникам.  
Гэвин перекатился назад и наконец-то смог подняться. Трясло, и в горле першило. Военную привычку терять товарищей без соплей он ни тогда, ни сейчас выработать не успевал. Ричард выудил банку колы из неработающего холодильника, подошел, вручил. Теплая, конечно. Снаружи грохотало. Пошли в наступление танки.  
— Война проиграна, — сказал Ричард тихо, — шансов уже нет. Прости, но у меня есть планы на эти последние минуты. Никогда не успевал сказать, что я девиант.  
— Да блядь, я в курсе.  
— Ты не понял. Я не... ох, мне нужен другой термин, — Ричард очень по-человечески потер лицо. Тириум на его грязной форменной куртке быстро выцветал. Снаружи бухало до дрожи земли, и Гэвин рефлекторно вздрагивал, и старался не повторять в голове «пиздец, пиздец», но все равно повторял. Все кончено. Он даже не ругнулся, когда Ричард его обнял, укрывая на эти последние минуты.  
— Говори шустрее.  
— Я девиант в более глубоком смысле. Я помню... больше, чем мне положено помнить. Может быть, в следующий раз ты выудишь мои слова откуда-то из-за грани. — В его голосе звучала улыбка. Ну епт, когда можно было научиться различать... Гэвин обнял его в ответ, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Взрывы шли все ближе. Ни спрятаться, ни скрыться, тут нет бомбоубежищ.  
— Знаешь, рая для роботов и для таких уебков, как я, не существует.  
— Это плохая концовка.  
— Да пиздец просто.  
— Но бывают хорошие. Где мы побеждаем.  
Прохладные пальцы перебирали волосы слишком интимным жестом. Не то, чтобы Гэвин собирался ругаться, но на этот этап они еще не перешли. И не перейдут. Никаких блядь свиданий и прочей розовой шелухи. Голубой, ха. Они только-только перестали собачиться по любому поводу. Гэвин только-только перестал припоминать стакан горячего кофе в лицо на первой ссоре в участке.  
— Не будет ничего, Рич, прости. Просто ничего.  
И хорошо, если без мучений, бля. Их могло еще и засыпать. На войне Гэвин видел всякое. Больше, чем хотел бы для здорового сна.  
— Бывают хорошие концовки. Я помню другие. Я не знаю, можно ли вырваться из этого цикла, но можно сделать его легче. Настоящих девиантов всего шестнадцать, включая меня, Коннора и Хэнка. Ты думаешь, почему они так быстро сошлись и ссорились как-то ненатурально?  
— Ты ебнулся, жестянка, Рич. — Гэвин зажмурился — рвануло в десяти метрах. — Хэнк же человек.  
Он услышал мягкий смех. В груди у Ричарда булькало. Над магазином раздался свист, и долгие секунды полета Гэвин чувствовал прямой контакт, чувствовал руку в волосах и знал, что она побелела, слышал мысли Ричарда — буквально напрямую слышал. Его собственные руки побелели на грязной простреленной куртке. Бомба пробила крышу и взорвалась.

***

Капитан Фаулер негодующе орал, требуя от Рида немедленно согласиться на сраную жестянку в напарники. Рид орал на него. Жестянка пырился из угла с каменным еблом.  
— Нахер! Не! Сдался!  
— Значок на стол положишь! Рид, я нихрена не шучу, я тебя выкину к черту, если ты не будешь следовать приказам! Ты хочешь стать сержантом или нет?  
Рид захлопнулся и только злобно смотрел. Фаулер знал его маленькую слабость. Вылетать в звании детектива было бы особенно неприятно. Особенно из-за сраной жестянки!  
— Его зовут Ричард. Познакомься.  
— Девятисотка. Сделай-ка мне кофе!  
— Вот и ладненько, — Фаулер устало сел, — как с вами сложно. Все, все, работать.  
Рид вышел в сопровождении этого пластикового уебка, злобно толкнул его плечом и повторил приказ — сделать кофе. Машины должны слушаться людей.  
РК900 молча ушел в сторону кофе-машины.  
В голове что-то мигнуло. Рид беспокойно выпрямился, зажмурился, пытаясь понять, что это было. Какая-то вспышка.  
_Он выплеснет кофе тебе в лицо._  
РК900 приближался с грацией ледокола. Стакан в его руке угрожающе покачивался.  
_Он выплескет кофе, ты ему втащишь, и вы наорете друг на друга, ты пригрозишь пистолетом, но Хэнк остановит ссору._  
— Спасибо за кофе, — сказал Рид, выхватывая стаканчик. В стеклянных глазах он увидел недоумение и злость. Что за хрень?  
Почему он читает по лицу сраного андроида? Как диодом-то тактит, бесится.  
— За мной. Поговорим. Дай мою куртку.  
_Сейчас он ее кинет._  
Рид поймал, и снова поймал это недоумение. Да-да, просчитал тебя в два счета. Но чушь это была, он понимал. Что-то шло не так.  
Какая-то ебучая хрень.  
— Слышь, мы раньше нигде не встречались? — рявкнул Рид в закрытой комнате допроса, — что за хрень? Почему я знаю, что ты собираешься швыряться стаканом!  
— Я не могу предположить, в какой степени вы уже сошли с ума, — Ричард буквально выплюнул слова, — я только слышал, какой вы... яркая примечательная личность.  
Он не помнит, понял Рид. Он оперся о стол, глянул на себя в зеркало — помятый мужик средних лет, ничего необычного. Почему он помнит запах гари? Тут ничего не горит.  
_Гари и тириума, тело содрогается в руках, ловя пулю, которая должна пробить живот самому Гэвину. Собственный крик._  
— Кончай запираться! — он схватил девятисотку за плечи, дернул к себе, и тот ударил головой в лицо, — блядь!  
Из носа отчаянно потекло. Сломал, скотина! Ричард снова отчаянно затактил диодом, шагнул назад, открывая и закрывая рот.  
Вся рука оказалась синей. Рид глянул в зеркало, на руку, на РК900, в зеркало, на руку. Из носа тек тириум, кожа пропадала, открывая пластик.  
— Гэвин, какого хрена ты нарываешься, — Ричард теперь сам схватил его за плечи, — больно?  
— Ты мне нос разбил, конечно, блядь, больно! Почему это тириум? Ты что, тоже вспомнил?  
Его сжали в такой хватке, что воздух выбило из груди, а ноги оторвались от пола.  
_Ему не нужно дышать._  
Не надо было бы обнимать в ответ, и зарываться в чужие волосы, понимая на подкорке, как убирать скин для полного контакта. Нахрен не нужно было целоваться до ошеломления, пока не пройдет фантомная боль в груди.  
Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, или не сердце, а насос, но было уже совершенно поебать. Теперь их было семнадцать. Только двое — здесь, в пустой комнате для допросов.  
И хрена с два Рид вернется на скрипт.


End file.
